1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand grips and more particularly to shock absorbing and isolating hand grips such as are used on hand tools, power tools, bicycles, motorcycles and other implements having handles required to be grasped by an operator when in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many devices are known in the prior art for providing hand grips having various features.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 476,424 dated Jun. 7, 1992 to Smith discloses handle grips formed of separate composite rubber materials having longitudinal radial chambers formed within the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 593,162 discloses a pneumatic handle for bicycles and analogous vehicles which includes a rubber tubular member having a circular series of longitudinal air cells which are closed at one end and terminate with an air valve at the other end through which air is forced to inflate the air cells and reduce jarring to the hands of the user.
A similar concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 599,131.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,684 dated Oct. 3, 1967 to steere discloses a plastic grip for handle bars formed of two shells which are spaced by projections on one of the shells which contact the other shells.
Other examples of the state of the art can be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,784,223 dated Dec. 9, 1930 to Crickmer PA1 2,222,121 dated Nov. 19, 1940 to Roberts PA1 2,618,986 dated Nov. 25, 1952 to Hungerford PA1 3,713,350 dated Jan. 30, 1973 to Brilande
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there is still a great need to provide a new and improved shock absorbing hand grip of a character which is simple in construction, durable in use, efficient in operation and economical in manufacture.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shock absorbing hand grip having the foregoing characteristics.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing hand grip which can be formed of relatively hard durable elastomeric material while still providing improved shock absorption and isolation within the grip.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide an improved radial shock absorbing grip of the character described capable of being applied to handle structures already in use without modifying the same.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing hand grip which displaces harmful shock forces.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.